Rechargeable batteries, such as lithium-ion batteries, have numerous commercial applications. Volumetric energy density is an important characteristic, and higher volumetric energy densities are desirable for a variety of applications.
A magnesium ion in a magnesium or magnesium-ion battery carries two electrical charges, in contrast to the single charge of a lithium ion. Improved electrode materials would be very useful in order to develop high energy density batteries.